A Bit of Wedded Guidance
by Just Maritza
Summary: Another July 2009, DQMW Forum Challenge 6 of combining images. Colleen and Andrew are experiencing marital obligations jitters and receive advice from an experience enthusiastic couple - from her adoptive mother and his new father in law.


****

A Bit of Wedded Advice

**By Maritza Franklin**

**July 21, 2009**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They were created by Beth Sullivan. I'm just borrowing then, writing for your enjoyment and practice.

* * *

Colleen sat dreamily for her wedding photo; her brand new husband Andrew, standing right behind her, hand on her shoulder. She couldn't believe that she had just married her true love, a doctor who supported her own goal in becoming one as well. She thought back to her adoptive parents, Michaela's and Sully's wedding, recalling how happy they were that day—how they danced, laughed and kissed, and till this very day, still did. She hoped her marriage was just as great, particularly the marital obligations, of which though she was looking forward to it, she couldn't help but to feel a bit of apprehension. She wondered what was on his mind at this very moment.

Andrew thus far was enjoying their enchanting wedding day and was glad to see Colleen appearing to be so genuinely happy. He had long to be with her, but suddenly the realization of performing the long awaited marital duties was weighing heavily on him as he watched at a distance the amorous banter between his new in-laws. Dread washed over him at the thought of failing his new bride. Can he perform as well as his new wife hoped him to be for her sake? Like Colleen, this would be his first experience and he has yet to tell her. Would she be disappointed that he hadn't the faintest idea on how to ensure a good marital life. Obviously, he knew the mechanics, but fear gripped him at the thought of doing everything wrong and even hurting her. What has he gotten himself into?

"Sully, look how lovely our daughter is, so blissful and eager to start her married life with the man she loves," Michaela mused, enthralled as they jovially danced over to watch the newlywed's picture being taken.

"Yeah, she certainly does," and kissed his wife as they watched the young couple's memorable image being capture.

Suddenly a small chuckle escaped Sully and Michaela turned just in time to look at him contemptuously as he tried to stifle it.

"Sully, what is so amusing about a beautiful moment like this, capturing their wedding day?"

"I'm sorry," he finally contained himself long enough to speak. "But look at Andrew; he looks as though I may have taken my tomahawk to him, ready to take ill."

"Sully, I don't believe you! I'm appalled at you." She announced incredulously.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, but look at him."

She turned and surly enough, she too couldn't help the giggles erupting from her, and Sully swiftly pulled his wife away behind a nearby tree, before they cause a scene, interrupting the photo shoot.

"Sully, that wasn't very nice of you and encouraging me that way."

"You didn't have to look."

"You've just spoiled my image of their happy wedding photo shot."

"There, look now, he's finally smiling—all is well." Michaela peaked around the tree and watched them laughed, caressing each other.

"That's better. What do you suppose was on Andrew's mind at that moment?"

"The dreaded wedding night," then winked at her.

"Sully, what has gotten into you today?"

"I'm sorry Michaela, but our poor son in law came to me yesterday to have a much needed talk."

"Oh, you mean for some marital advice?"

"Yeah, and well, he's not exactly experienced and though he's a doctor, certain things you just don't learn from a book, as you may very well recall,'' he murmured the bit dangerously close, making her flush.

"Sully…this isn't the time."

"Alright, later then," and kissed her soundly as a promised of what was to later come before they were interrupted by the enthusiastic young lovebirds.

"Ma!" She had called in search for her mother. "Oops…I'm sorry," Andrew right behind her making his own excuses as the older couple broke apart.

"We apologize. We thought you were just talking."

"That's quite alright," answered Michaela a little flustered.

"We want a picture together with the two of you," requested Colleen.

After they took the photo, Sully went over to Andrew while Colleen, chatted arm and arm with her mother returning to their guests for further well wishes.

"Andrew, don't look so stressed out about tonight. Everything will work out fine."

"I know I just can't help myself thinking about it."

"Just follow your heart, and pay attention to her reactions. She'll give clues on what to do, and whether if you're doing alright and not hurting her. Like I said, take it real slow and easy. No need to rush. It's all about her tonight and her comfort and I assure you, you'll both have a memorable night."

"Thanks Sully. I really appreciate our talk yesterday and now. I'm fine, I just had a momentary relapses. Did you seek advice when you first got married?"

"With Abigail, yeah…some, I was like you, scare I might do something wrong. We sort of had a rough start with my being too eager, but we did alright eventually once I got a hold of myself and focused on her comfort."

"I don't mean to pride too much, but what about when you married Michaela, you were experience then?"

"Well, I didn't seek advice, but yeah, I was just as scared as it was new for me with her. In away, I was starting all over again, just with more knowledge and experience. I knew what to do in terms of her comfort, but it still didn't curb my apprehension."

"I could imagine."

"Come on, let's not keep your new bride waiting too long or you're liable to worry her."

The couple was about to embark on their honeymoon. Colleen still clasped in her mother's arm for one last time suddenly embraced her.

"Thanks Ma."

"Whatever for?"

"Our chat early this morning—I feel a little more confidence about tonight."

"I'm glad."

"It feels strange knowing so much from my apprenticeship with you and discussions on the topic in general, yet feel so apprehensive about it."

It's quite normal. Look at me, I was 36 years old with years of experience in my profession, yet terrified. I was barely able to stand his touches and kisses when we first courted."

"I remember how you avoided him at times."

"He was very patient with me, just as I'm sure Andrew will be with you."

"I get the impression Andrew isn't exactly experienced."

"I sort of gathered that too. I know Sully had a talk with him yesterday."

"That's good. He's really nervous."

"Then I guess you'll have to be gentle with him."

"Ma!"

"Have a wonderful honeymoon sweetheart, and please write us as soon as you can."

"Ready Colleen?" called Andrew to his wife as she parted ways with her mother.

"I'm ready," and then feeling playful, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Caught off guard, "You know?"  
"I know what?" she looked on innocently.

"I…um…never done this before—been with a woman, I'm a bit nervous."

Colleen placed her hand on his face, "Me too, I'm scared too."

"Then I guess we'll be confronting it together head on."

Colleen smiled, moving in for a kiss and an assuring embrace before going off to start their new life.

"Ready Michaela?" extended Sully his hand to her.

"Yes, let's go home. Look at them, they're so happy full of expectations."

"Yeah, like we were starting out."

"Remember our wedding?"

"Happiest day of my life, even dancin' with ya."

The image of both dancing exuberantly on their wedding day and _night_ a few years earlier, flashed across them as he took his wife into his arms for a quick twirl.

"Andrew sort of reminds me of myself, Colleen too."

"Inexperienced?"

"Yes."

"Not for long."

"I was so frightened, yet full of anticipation."

"Care to relive it again?" leaning in whispering to her, "I promise to take it ever so easy."

"And I promise to be _gentle_," she saucily returned.

The two fervor lovers giggled eager to get home and recreate their first wedded night.

The End…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hoping you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
